Automated systems for the home, such as gates, shutters, blinds, awnings, and access doors, have become widespread. These automated systems typically are equipped with remote control devices that control operation of the automated systems by electromagnetic radiation, such as infrared radiation or radio waves. Sometimes a user may wish to change the aesthetics, ergonomics, or functionality of a remote control device, such as the shape or user interface of the remote control device, without replacing the entire remote control device.